Chixie Roixmr
Chixie Roixmr is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Chixie was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Zebruh Codakk on February 21st, 2018. Her bullet points were "debut album titled CHIXIE", "blocks all non-praise", and "self-promotion sickness". She appears alongside Tyzias Entykk in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Eight. She was designed by Poinko. Her bullet points altered as from December 6, 2018 to "Customer service smile always ready", "More famous than she realizes" and "Friends in high places". Etymology Her first name is Chinese for "armed" (持械). Chixie also seems to be a modified portmanteau of "chick(s)" and the name Trixie (which means "bringer of joy"), although it could also be a reference to the Dixie Chicks. Roixmr might be derived from "roix", which is French for "king". Roixmr may also be pronounced similarly to "rhymer", alluding to her musical prowess. Chixie is revealed in Zebruh's route of Friendsim Volume 5 to be a fairly prominent subversive lowblood musician, when Zebruh and the MSPA Reader visit a concert played by a peer of hers that is subsequently raided by drones. Prior to the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 8, it is assumed that she spent most of her time writing songs and performing when possible. During the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 8, the MPSA Reader sees her doing a vocal warmup in an alleyway behind a packed nightclub. Astounded with how melodious her voice is, the player decides whether to say something to her. Before the player can make up their mind, another troll kicks aside the doorjamb of the door next to Chixie. Bad Endings If the player catches the door before it can close, Chixie will thank the player for lending her a hand. Then she vanishes inside, locking the player outside. Dejected, the player remarks upon the futility of being friendly. Should the player choose to tell Zebruh of Chixie's current dilemma, Zebruh will insist on helping out and takes his leave. A furious Chixie informs the player that she wants absolutely nothing to do with the indigoblood as his mere presence stresses her out, and that the player should have kept their mouth shut. Before the player could reassure Chixie about the entire situation, Zebruh returns and announces that Chixie is now once again headlining the show. Stunned, Chixie asks how he could've accomplished that in such a short amount of time, to which Zebruh replies that since he'd bought the entire club, he gets to decide who's performing first. Even though this is good news for Chixie's musical career, she loathes the player for making her owe even more to Zebruh. She pointedly asks you to leave the establishment before she goes onstage to perform before the indigoblood, much to the player's dismay. Good Endings If the player agrees that life is hard all over and wonders where the bar is, Chixie will notice several bottles nearby and grab one that resembles a liquor bottle. Back in the dressing room, she takes several swigs of the drink while commiserating with the player. When it's the player's turn to complain, Chixie passes out from all the alcohol. Unsure whether this is a way of expressing friendship, the player muses that it was at least a friendly encounter of sorts. If the player chooses to stand there without doing anything of particular use, Chixie will notice the door about to close but ultimately fail to reach the handle in time. As she'd managed to bruise her knee in the process, the player walks over to check whether she's alright. Chixie reassures the player that she's fine, then offers them to enter the nightclub with her from the front as she is unable to open the back door. She takes the player to the dressing room and is furious to discover that all her belongings have been scattered all over the floor in her absence. She storms off to find the culprit after telling the player to pick out a better-looking outfit. When Chixie finally returns, she tearfully tells the player that she would no longer be performing for the night as she'd been kicked off the list. Just as the player is about to comfort her, Zebruh suddenly appears and begins chatting with Chixie. Zebruh starts hitting on the player upon noticing their presence, which makes both the player and Chixie quite irritated. When Zebruh mentions his excitement for Chixie's show, however, Chixie becomes very nervous. Should the player choose to mind their own business, Zebruh will eventually leave, much to Chixie's relief. Listening to the first band performing puts Chixie in a rage, and she drags the player with her to get a better look at the performers. Her mood is worsened when she realizes that said band were singing her songs as well, essentially meaning that no one would ever believe her if she were to say that she wrote the lyrics. If the player decides that something needs to be done, Chixie will harden her resolve and obtain a microphone and mask from the dressing room. Once there is a break in the music, Chixie yells into the microphone, causing confusion in the club. To the player's surprise, Chixie marches onstage and challenges the cerulean singer to a rap battle. Chixe wins the hearts of the audience and completely annihilates the cerulean singer, then vanishes backstage once more. Discarding the mask and the microphone, Chixie drags the player back out into the alley and is just as stunned that she did such a daring thing. She later expresses delight that the crowd was cheering with her all the while, but later becomes fearful of getting culled. The player reminds her that she had been wearing a mask the whole time, but Chixie's relief quickly becomes frustrated when that also meant that no one would know that she did all that. A stranger interrupts her turmoil, and she is pleased to be recognized by said troll. After the troll leaves, Chixie thanks the player for supporting them and the two supposedly become moirails. Chixie's a talented singer who dreams of being recognized by all, even though her blood caste means that she would face a lot of obstacles in her bid for fame. Her musical skills are best illustrated mere moments upon her introduction, the player gawks at how Chixie is able to make her voice fill the entire alley way even without the aid of a microphone. Apart from that, she is able to get the hang of rapping just in time to place her cerulean opponent in a humiliating defeat. It should be noted that all the lyrics Chixie used in the rap battle were all improvised on the spot. She is also shown to be quite emotional at times, despite knowing full well that she would be subjected to hardship and sorrow on Alternia. After being informed that she was no longer performing for the night, Chixie returns to the dressing room in furious tears, incensed at losing her spot to a band that had a purpleblood drummer. Upon realizing that said band were singing her songs as well, Chixie becomes both furious and despondent that all her hard work and creativity would go unnoticed, once again in tears. Apart from that, Chixie can be seen as somewhat impulsive; the moment the player says that something should be done, Chixie runs back into the dressing room to retrieve a mask and microphone. Her howl of anger puts the show to a grinding halt, and she boldy challenges the cerulean singer onstage to a rap battle. Even when Chixie's rapping wasn't steady at the beginning, she eventually finds her rhythm and soundly defeats her opponent. When she and the player are back in the alleyway, Chixie is just as stunned that she'd done something so rash without thinking of the consequences. While her Troll Call card mentions that she "blocks all non-praise" and has "self-promotion sickness", she doesn't exactly display these traits prominently. She mostly laments the fact that she would face plenty of difficulty gaining fame, grumbling that being a well-known lowblood was almost paradoxical in nature. She also alternates from being frustrated that no one would recognize her under the mask to being frightful that the authorties would hunt her down for saying vulgar things to a highblood onstage, much to the player's confusion. Chixie has been described to be quite short in stature despite her age, as the player notes being much taller than she is. It is not known whether she drinks on a regular basis; she might have decided to drown her sorrows just once as the sheer injustice of it all was too much for her to bear. Chixie initally appears to have a stable and civil relationship with Zebruh, but it quickly becomes clear that she is ill at ease in his company. This is best illustrated when Zebruh starts giving her a shoulder rub, she becomes quite uncomfortable; the moment the indigoblood is out of earshot, Chixie hisses insults at him and grumbles about needing to be on her best behavior around him. Since Zebruh has a blog doing reviews on music albums and shows, one bad review from him would essentially put an end to Chixie's musical career as the highblood has numerous followers. Knowing this puts a lot of stress on Chixie, since she wants to be a famous singer with as little contact with Zebruh as possible. As such, Chixie has to hide her irritation and disgust with Zebruh behind a façade of gratitude and bashfulness. Gallery ChixieSprites.gif|Chixie's sprites from Hiveswap Friendsim Friendsim Vol 8 select.png|Chixie on the Friendsim volume 8 character select screen protochixie.png|Chixie's initial design. Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac, her sign is Taurra, sign of the Transient, making her a potential Prospit Dreamer and Hero of Mind. **Her prototype design showed her with Arga, sign of the Trailblazer. This was a prototype design before her design was finalized. She is so far the only troll with revealed prototype designs to have been a different blood caste originally. *It is mentioned that her songs have a country twang to it, though the player has trouble believing the style fits Chixie herself. *Chixie is the second troll to have more than three endings in her route, the others being Vikare Ratite, Tirona Kasund, and Stelsa Sezyat. *The troll who complimented Chixie's performance in the alley may have been Dammek, described as a music enthusiast wearing a hoodie and sunglasses. *She is known to speak with a lilt, like she's about to burst into song at any moment. Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters Category:Trolls Category:Bronze bloods